glee_the_life_continues_in_new_york_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AlyssaTheMusicGeek/MORE STUFF TO GET OUT OF MY HEAD
LOOK I GET A PASS FOR THIS BECAUSE I NEVER GOT TO SEASON FOUR AND THERE'S A LOT OF 2019/2018 HITS THAT COULD'VE WORKED I'M MAD AT MYSELF LYRIC BOMBARD NUMBER 2 AFTER I'M DONE WITH ALL THE COMPETITION SONGS okayokay lemme stop the caps before I break my own rule but let's get through this hell of a list in alphabetical order because this is gonna be a whole mess I'm- 2019/2018 hits I imagine could've made it in if I never ended the writing process for this I'm sad *7 rings (wdyk I'm making the character sing her own portrayer's song again, long story short would've been sung by Angelina) (I have gained too many ideas of her singing Ariana's songs like head pls stop) *bad guy (would've been sung by uhhhh Kitty idk) (did you know Billie's brother was in Glee's final season? yeah I was yesterday years old when I found out) *Beautiful People (if you read my previous blog, you would know this would've been sung by Kurt and Roderick with The Talented New Yorkers on backup) *break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored (did I mention there was gonna be a lot of Angeline x Ariana stuff? because here we are) *Breathin' (any Ariana song is Angelina at this point, I mean exactly what I meant) *Circles (this would've been sung by Mason, did I mention I had a previous blog that mentioned some of these) *Close To Me (this would've been sung by Kitty and Kurt) (don't overthink this if I made this a thing, I'd just insert him singing his part to Blaine) *Dancing With A Stranger (this would've been sung by Jane and Mason) *Don't Start Now (this would've been sung by Santana) *everything i wanted (this would've been sung by Kitty) *Girls Like You (this would've been sung by Finn) *God Is A Woman (you know who would've sung this) *Good As Hell (this would've been sung by Jane with The Talented New Yorkers on backup) *Goodbyes (this would've been sung by Spencer and Mason) *How Do You Sleep? (hhh I don't wanna make Kurt sing this because that was my first thought but no. idkkkk what about the one guy who I assume would be single at this point aka Spencer) (because Alistair's actor is focusing on his very successful baby sister let the man be) *Lose You To Love Me (this would've been sung by Kitty) *Lover (this would've been sung by Santana) *ME! (this would've been sung by Kitty and Mason) *My Oh My (this would've been sung by Kitty with The Talented New Yorkers on backup) *No Tears Left To Cry (you know who would've sung this) *Old Town Road (this would've been sung by Spencer and Roderick) (yup Billy Ray Cyrus version over here) *Only Human (this would've been sung by Kurt) *Panini (this would've been sung by Blaine) *Señorita (this would've been sung by Spencer and Kitty) *Someone You Loved (this would've been sung by Blaine) (I thought of the most depressing stuff ever involving this but we won't go into detail unless I make the episode a thing) *Sucker (this would've been sung by Kurt, Spencer, and Mason) *Sunflower (this would've been sung by Kurt and Blaine) *Sweet But Psycho (this would've been sung by Kitty) *thank u, next (you know who would've sung this) *Trampoline (this would've been sung by Madison) *Truth Hurts (this would've been sung by Jane) *Underdog (this would've been sung by Jane) *when the party's over (this would've been sung by Kitty) (kinda correlates with the depressing stuff I mentioned with Someone You Loved sadly) *Without Me (this would've been sung by Quinn) *You Need To Calm Down (which would've been sung by Kitty) and that's it. the biggest mess I've poured out ohmy enjoy what runs through my head because it's a messy place Category:Blog posts